The Sheikah and the Hero's Dark Side
by MaeveSouthwood
Summary: Sheik's heart was torn to pieces when Zelda ripped the Hero he loved from him. In his depression he makes his way to Lake Hylia.He comes across the Dark Hero,who isn't as dark as he seems.He is broken and battered, a puppet for the Evil King's own amusement.Abused in many ways by his master, Dark is healed by Sheik.And they eventually fall in love SheikxDark. Yaoi M!Sheik.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So this is a new fic ( I'm on writers block atm. Vio is being a bitchy muse and not showing himself ;A;) Warning it is separate from _Hero in a Twilight World._ What happens in this fic is separate from the other one. Sheik is separate from Zelda, and the fic is Sheik and Dark Link-centric. AND I AM NOT POSING ZELDA AS THE BAD GUY. JEALOUS GIRLS DO STUPID SHIT WHEN THEY LOVE SOMEONE THAT ISN'T THEIRS.

_Prologue- Shadow saved by Shadows_

Sheik stood within the shadows in the Temple of Time as Zelda showed herself to Link.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil…"

Sheik grit his teeth in frustration. She was a good princess but he hated that she took credit for what he had done – and he really didn't like it.

She also knew he loved the Hero. Watching over him, taking care of him, making sure he was healthy – all in the name of his love for him.

Now it was all gone. Zelda originally was going to introduce him as her guardian, her best friend and brother.

She was jealous of the love he had – and the love Link had for him. He had kissed Link after the Shadow Temple, a sweet, long kiss that resulted in a less-than-pure-night of bliss.

"So Sheik was… you?" he looked so heartbroken and confused. Zelda smiled softly.

"I still love you, Link." Sheik's heart was ripped in two.

"And after this we'll be together always.."

Sheik ran out, eyes filled with salty tears.

His heart was in two, shredded by the one he considered his best friend.

….

He had made his way to Lake Hylia when the darkened skies turned light. The sun was out, and he heard a cry of gladness from some random person.

"He is dead! The Hero saved us all!"

Despite his sadness, his anguish, his anger, he smiled. The Hero – his Hero – would be safe now. Hyrule was back in order, and peace would rain again.

But not in his chaotic heart.

Sitting on the now soft grass of the lake's shore – grass made soft by the Hero – and curled up.

"_How could she do that? Break mine and Link's hearts with a lie…. He loved __**me**__…"_ He wasn't being whiny – that wasn't in his nature at all – but he wanted _his_ Link back. The Link that was soft and warm for him, submissive and sweet. A lustful tremor went through his body thinking of Link in a bed - his bed - a perfect picture of desire, for him.

"I have to face facts…. He's Zelda's now… I can't go against the Princess…" He unfurled himself and leaned against a tree. Closing his eyes, he decided to take a nap until Zelda called for him.

He heard a weak whimper from the shadows, however.

"Help me…" Came the voice. It was deep and sweet, and sounded familiar….

A mop of black hair emerged from the watery shadows of Lake Hylia. Red eyes that looked pleading and desperate found him, and Sheik was struck dumb.

Dark Link, battered and bloodied, pulled himself up onto the shore.

Cautiously, Sheik approached the Link-lookalike. Desperate, blood red eyes looked up at him filled with pain.

Pain almost similar to his now.

He gently picked the tunic-clad figure up. He was covered with lash marks that opened his midnight-colored tunic up, blood streaming from the fresh wounds. Sheik noted crusted over infected lashes as well.

"….Who did this to you?" Dark looked up at him weakly.

"My m-master, after I failed him…" he coughed up blood. "E-everyday after the day the Hero defeated me in the temple in the lake, Ganondorf beat me bloody…" the younger boy fainted from blood loss and pain. Sheik gripped him tighter.

"Hold on I'll help you heal…" He looked down at Dark – the dark side of his Hero – and wanted to cry.

He wouldn't let anyone harm this young man again.

…

Okay I know I should be working on chapter seven, but I had writers block. GAH. So I'm posting my OTP which is so scarce I have to write M!SheikxDark Link


	2. Chapter 2

Ray-Kat-Hollows: THANK YOU I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET A REVIEW I LOVE YOU. Vio's having his man-period? XD

Grandshadowseal: YAY NEW PERSON

(earl grey is my companion thru all of this lol)

Chapter One – I might be falling for my former lover's double

Dark woke up in a soft bed.

He tried to move his arms and it hurt like hell.

Opening his blood red eyes he found himself in a small, lovingly decorated room. The bed he was in was not too large but could fit at least two people, and had deep, midnight-blue colored sheets. Over the bed was a hook with a ring attachment, and it held up a dark blue silk canopy. It was covered with soft pillows and a silk down comforter of the same color. (Which he was currently under.) The walls, in contrast, were painted bright scarlet red, and covered in geometric designs in gold. The one window was arched, and the casement windows were open to the dry desert night outside. The whole room was illuminated by ceiling hanging oil lamps, which spilled the gentle fragrance of musk. The only other pieces of furniture in the room was a small bed stand make of medium brown wood and a chair made of the same material. Within the wood were curving white symbols that looked familiar to Dark.

They were the symbols of the Sheikah tribe.

He leaned back into the softness of the bed, and noted he was covered in bandages, and that his hair, which reached to below the nape of this neck, was tied back into a horsetail (A/N it was called that at one point okay). He reached up to rub his eyes and noticed his right hand was the only one that bore no damage due to his former master. Dark shivered. Was he really dead? Or was he just lying in wait..?

"Are you awake?" A soft, silky voice washed over his ears. Standing in the doorway Dark failed to notice earlier, was Sheik. Instead of his normal suit he was in a pair of baggy, blue trousers, a loose fitting sleeveless blouse of the same color, slippers of soft white kid, and his blond hair was back in a messy braid that reached below his shoulders. All of the colors were a contrast to his russet-colored skin, and deep ruby red eyes.

Not unlike his own eyes.

"Why did you save me?" Dark's sweet, husky voice said softly. Sheik sat on the bed, and crossed his legs and leaned his head into his left hand.

"Because it wasn't your fault. Ganondorf used you as a puppet. Link told me you were forced to fight and he hated hurting you because you didn't want to fight. He could see it in your eyes." Sheik said bluntly. Dark scooted himself up in the bed a little. "… I hate to be off topic but where are we? I see desert outside.." Sheik looked toward the window. "Near the Gerudo Valley, not quite there but just enough for the hot desert air…" Sheik trailed off.

He didn't know what to say to this lovely young man that looked like his lover. Other than his eyes, hair and skin, he was Link's twin.

"_Although… I noticed when I was wrapping him up he has more muscle definition…" _ Sheik wanted to blush a bit.

Sheik got up and made to leave for the door. He felt a hand grasp his own.

"…. Shouldn't you be with the Hero right now?" A wave of pain gripped Sheik's heart.

"…. He is with the Princess now," Dark sneered.

"Really? So she takes what you have. That's really spiteful if you ask me…"

"….I can't help but agree honestly…" Dark looked a bit shocked.

"Wha? I thought you'd be.."

"Mad?" Sheik said with a fixed smile. "Not at you. At the person that claimed to be my friend, my sister, stole the one thing that made me _happy. Link made me happy! _But I guess I'm not good enough for the love I had or…" A pair of arms – one bandaged and the other not – reached out and hugged him.

"I know we have only known each other for a little while, but – come here," He pulled the older boy into his embrace. Sheik let himself be dragged onto the bed, and he curled up in the warm arms of the person he rescued.

"I-I'm sorry I'm a real mess…" He buried his face in the pillow they were sharing. Dark kept his arms around Sheik's waist. Sheik was taller than he was – much taller. Dark knew he was somewhere around five eight or five nine. Sheik must have been somewhere over six feet. He held Sheik fast when he saw tears spatter the pillow.

"Shh, shh, I'm here… I know I'm a stranger but I'm here." Dark felt arms go around him.

"T-to me you're no stranger," Sheik murmured, feeling hope for the first time.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life honestly…" Dark looked up in surprise. "What?"

"When I saw you, the first thing I honestly thought was you looked like Link and.." Holding Dark a bit tighter, "I don't know honestly…. I feel like if I fell for you it would be for all the wrong reasons…"

Dark looked up at Sheik with serious deep red eyes. "I don't care," He declared simply. Sheik looked at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care if you fall for me for all the wrong reasons, I just hope you'll eventually love me for all the right ones," Dark said, sounding a bit hopeful. "If you love me at all…" He murmured, dejected. Sheik held onto the boy.

"To be honest I think I might…."

…

Dark had let go of Sheik when he said "You need your strength.. I'll go get you some food. Did you have that in your room of Illusions?" Dark thought for a bit.

"The basics, like rice, beans and water… It just… popped up at times. Whenever I felt hungry I suppose.." Sheik grinned.

"Boy do I have a treat for you.."

Dark smiled weakly. "A treat? Like food other than beans? Rice I can stand but please no beans… Before we were forced to fight Link explained the food he ate in the forest, like nuts and fruits.. fish and meat too. Milk… it comes from an animal called a cow, right?" Sheik couldn't help but laugh at the cute look on the others face as he thought about it.

"And it also can come from a goat too. Any mammal actually. But we mainly drink cow's or goats milk.. sometimes even sheep's milk." Dark thought for a moment.

"What about women..? Don't they..?" Sheik cut him short. He was shaking he was trying not to laugh so hard.

"They do they do!" Laughter bubbled up from his throat. "You're like a child I have to teach.." He said with a smile. Dark gave him a mock-glare. "No you doon't," He whined playfully.

Sheik felt his heart grow a bit lighter. "Its so strange how we can banter like this…"

Dark shrugged. "Maybe its because I have a part of Link in my heart. Don't look so sad, Sheik, I love it when you smile," Dark tossed the other a dazzling smile. Sheik smiled for the younger male.

"I'll be back with some soup. I hope I can evolve your tastes beyond beans and rice," He teased. Dark chuckled. It was a rich sound, and Sheik decided he wanted to hear it again.

"Here hold on.." He adjusted some pillows behind Dark and helped him to sit up. The coffee-colored boy winced. "My chest.."

"It will heal. Whip marks like that will go away I promise," Sheik said with an encouraging smile.

Sheik walked out of the room feeling better than he did a few days ago, when he found the younger man. He felt light-hearted, which he never thought he would feel again…

Making his way through the tiled hall, he stepped into the warm kitchen, which was awash with colors, dazzling reds and deep thoughtful blues. He picked up a tray that was kept warm by small, heated stones near the fireplace and took it back to his room. He had given his bed up for the poor injured waif, and would willingly do so until he was better – or until he had the means to buy a second bed.

Picking a kettle up, he poured some hot water into a small, porcilin tea pot with a metal mesh strainer filled with tea leaves. A spicy, yet sweet smell assaulted his nose and a gentle smile took his features over. This particular kind of tea was his favorite, coming from a country Hyrule wanted to have trade relations with, called…. Maraisa, he thought it was called. He remembered being there once. It was lush and beautiful, and plenty of gorgeous water features.

"_Link would have liked it.."_ Sheik brushed that thought off.

Walking down the hall, he poked his nose into the room. "I hope you're awake.."

"Feeed meeeee.." came the whine. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"You know I think you're growing on me already," The shadow-warrior set the warm tray down on the bedside table. Dark grinned boyishly.

"After a life time of nothing but beans and rice.." he stuck his tongue out at his russet-colored companion.

"Here, hold on," Gently making Dark sit up straight, he placed the tray, which had feet that could make it stand up, near Dark on the bed.

"… okay that smells really good." The warrior heard the younger man's stomach growl.

"Not too much though, okay? You've been out for four days so.."

"Take it one at a time then?" He reached over for some flat bread.

"Don't eat a lot, you might get sick. Eating the same thing day in and day out can make your stomach really weird. The richness of the food might affect you." He warned. "Actually I tried to make light food for you to eat so you wouldn't get sick…"

Dark took a bite out of the small piece of bread he had. "MMhph?" He said. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think of talking with your mouth full," he said playfully.

…

"Why are you sleeping on a pile of blankets on the ground?" Dark demanded a little while later. Sheik looked up at him from the floor, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't want to hurt you while we sleep… I flail when I sleep."

The shadow narrowed his eyes. "Bed. Here. Now. Or I'm getting up and hauling your ass in." Sheik sighed, folded his sheets on the floor up, stored them under his bed, and got into his own bed. He felt warmth on his left side.

"Keeping you from flailing at night~" Dark murmured as he fell asleep. Sheik felt a little frozen, then his heart melted when Dark fell asleep and snuggled into his side.

"… I think my hearts been mended a little, by you dark side of my love…" Sheik murmured softly to the dark haired boy next to him as he slipped off into dreamland.

Who knew, maybe he'd fall for Dark for the right reasons.

The flow of time is sometimes cruel.

But sometimes it can bring healing and new love..

End for now dearies. Until I update again~


End file.
